


Agree to disagree

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn gets an apology from Phillip
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Agree to disagree

“I need you to forgive me”Phillip said 

“For being an ass”Kathryn replies 

“I was just trying to help you out”Phillip states 

“The words you said to me may have hurt but you aren’t lying”Kathryn mumbled 

“You aren’t exactly everyone’s favorite person around here”Phillip reminded her 

“Billy Kronk reminds me of that everyday and he is the most annoying person I’ve ever met”Kathryn chuckled 

“Kronk isn’t all that bad”Phillip muttered 

“Agree to disagree on that one Phillip”Kathryn tells him


End file.
